race4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Team GM
Team GM is a sim racing team that competes in various Race4Speed championships. It was founded in 2013 to compete in the Race4Speed F3 Series. Team GM's headquarters were originally in Ulm, Germany but moved to Graz, Austria in early 2016. It entered sometimes as Peru Racing by Team GM under the Peruvian flag. Racing History Race4Speed F3 Founded by R4S GP3 driver Constantin Grimminger to compete in the newly introduced F3 in 2014, the team gained quick success with several podiums and finished second in their class. Besides Grimminger, who competed in all races, the team has entered several part-timers, including C-class drivers Mathias Zeller and Sebastian Dahlmann. In 2015 the team gained major F3 success under the Peru Racing name with British driver Fred Bawden, who scored not only their first wins, but gained several fastest laps and pole positions. Until Bawden left the team mid-season it was a serious title conteder, but finished again second overall. In Macau it's drivers finished second and third. The 2016 season started disappointing, with Constantin Grimminger left as sole driver. The team later decided to take a break from F3 to fully focus on the newly introduced GP1 category, leaving F3 mid-season for the first time since the team's foundation. In 2017, the team continued it's operation as 'backup team' in F3 for everyone who needs to jump in quickly. Race4Speed GP1 Team GM entered the first GP1 season in 2015 as Peru Racing by Team GM with Myles Dixon and Francisco Sampaio as drivers. However, the series was cancelled after three rounds and thus Team GM didn't compete any further until the series' re-foundation in 2016. The 2016 season stated major success for Team GM, including podiums in more then the half of all races held to finish once again second in the team's championship. Due to the team's huge consistency, Martin Jatzek finished 2nd in the driver's championship. For 2017, the team went into a cooperation with Prototype Racing and thus rebranded it's entry to Ecodrom Prototype Racing. This lead effectively to the end of Team GM's professional sim-racing operation, as managing operations went to Prototype Racing. However, the team remained in R4S F3. Comeback to racing in mid-2017 and closure The team made a brief comeback to racing under it's own name at the 2017 R4S Indianapolis 250 event, running it's owner Constantin Grimminger, 2016 R4S F3 Team GM driver Cristian Alvarez and associated driver Francisco Vazquez. Furthermore, the team planned to re-structure itself again to built up strongly for 2018, as Grimminger returned to the team's R4S GP1 cockpits. Also, Alvarez remained in the teams' driver pool as associated driver. However, with the strengthened connections to Prototype Racing, both team leaders decided to give up on their individual projects and started a new team together called 'Haiopei Racing Team', which was later renamed to 'MPG Competition'. Results F3 Series * D.C. = Drivers' championship position * T.C. = Teams' championship position. † — Drivers competed for various teams over the season. GP1 Series * D.C. = Drivers' championship position * T.C. = Teams' championship position. † — Drivers competed for various teams over the season. ¹ — Season still in progress. Macau GP Indianapolis 250 Timeline Category:Team Category:GP1 Category:F3 Category:Rally